Talk:Infinite Tsukuyomi
Effect plothole? So, a recent edit by Sarutobii2 made me question something about IT. Saru pointed out that Kaguya's filler IT affected people without chakra, pointing out that genjutsu work by affecting the target's chakra flow. As such, people at her time who did not have chakra should not have been affected. However, even in canon, IT appeared to affect targets who shouldn't quite have chakra, such as non-shinobi who were not trained into kneading chakra, and pets, as we saw those cats under IT. So, do IT's effect count as a plot hole? Omnibender - Talk - 17:05, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :Do we know for sure they have no chakra? Maybe all living things in Narutoverse have it, but they just aren't trained to use it as you said. --kiadony --If you're lonely you can talk to me-- 17:35, July 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Nope, we know it for sure. For example, Kaguya was said to be the first person on the Earth to wield chakra, and Hagoromo/Hamura were called the first human beings naturally born with chakra. At least, the fact that regular (non-ninja) dogs and cats don't have chakra isn't questioned. That's why I wouldn't necessarily call it a plothole, although I'd still suggest to mention the point that both in manga and anime non-chakra beings were affected by IT in trivia section. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 17:42, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Hm, yes, I forgot, though we still don't know how ninja animals got their chakra, right? So it could easily be an inconsistency concerning animals and chakra. --kiadony --If you're lonely you can talk to me-- 18:21, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :I was always under the impression the requirement to be effectws by genjutsu was having chakra, not exactly kneading chakra. Otherwise this effecting regular people wouldn't make much sense. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 19:02, July 29, 2016 (UTC) ::But to have chakra, you have to mix physical and spiritual energy. As far as I know, that's not something that happens on its own. Omnibender - Talk - 19:09, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Or simply, in the canon, Kaguya trapped people in the IT after Hagoromo and possibly Hamura shared chakra. I may be wrong, but in the canon, it was never specified to have been the entire world, right? So the way I see it, select few people get chakra from Hagoromo/Hamura, Kaguya sees it, gets mad, traps them in IT and roots.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:06, July 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::This honestly ties into a larger plothole about the very existence of chakra. If you go reread Ebisu's lesson in Part 1, he explains that you start with 100% stamina and 0% chakra, then convert your stamina (physical/spiritual energies) into chakra as needed to use jutsu. If you produce too much chakra, it is simply released from the body and wasted. Yet we see characters build up chakra to have on standby numerous times, and it is a requirement for entering Sage Mode. Not to mention the fact that concepts like the chakra network, Eight Gates, sensor types, and genjutsu all depend on the fact that chakra is always circulating through the body. When Naruto's chakra flow is blocked in Part 1, he isn't even able to stand properly, again implying that chakra is necessary to live and function. It wasn't a retcon either, since three of those four things were introduced before Ebisu's explanation.--BeyondRed (talk) 01:23, July 30, 2016 (UTC)